Inuyasha Gone Sappy
by Kuronohime
Summary: Seduction arrives in the moonlight.


Inuyasha goes sappy

by Kuronohime

All characters © Rumiko Takahashi

AN: I'm not a big fan of sex talk. Something like "Oh, I love you, please take me"  
"Oh, yes darling, I've also loved you from the moment I saw you!"  
in unison "Awwww…"  
I especially hate it when Kagome and Inuyasha are about to get to the good part but then Kagome starts to cry and yells at the half-demon how she can't do it because he still loves Kikyoo. rolls eyes Then of course Inuyasha assures that **Kagome** is THE love of his life and they make sweet love and fall asleep in each others arms. That is a BIG **NO-GO**!

Inuyasha was lying on the bank of the river looking up to the starry sky above him.

The soft wind of the night was passionately dancing the leaves of the trees and making them end up into the small current of the river. The hanyou closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of the midsummer air. He was drifting away from consciousness until his sensitive nose picked up the sweetest scent. He couldn't help the smile that crept to his face. He inhaled deeply the pleasant scent in the wind, not really aware of the fact that he was doing so.

'The smell of heaven', he thought in his mind. Only a short moment passed until he heard the silent rustle behind him caused by a small figure pushing its way trough the bushes.

"Inuyasha?" a soft voice called him from the night. A voice that made his heart jump with happiness and excitement, a voice he never got tired of, a voice that belonged to Kagome… He heard her steps coming near him and stopping beside him at the bank of the small river. He continued to stare up to the sky and didn't bother to look at her.

"What do you want?" he asked simply. The girl didn't answer but seated herself next to him. When she didn't say anything, the uncertain hanyou turned his head to look at the girl.

Inuyasha met the tender gaze of Kagome and suddenly she started to smile. Inuyasha was confused by the look she was giving him and raised up into a sitting position.

"Nani?" he barked at her in confused state, flatting his ears against his head annoyed by her unusual behaviour. Kagome only kept smiling and moved closer to him. So close that their bodies were mere inches away from each other and they remained eye contact without saying a word. The young man was ready to shout at her face again if she didn't say something. Suddenly she lifted her small hand up to his cheek and pressed her warm fingertips against his skin gently and began to touch and caress him. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and making a gulping sound he opened his mouth to say something, but she just pressed her finger onto his lips in a hushing manner.

'What the hell is she doing!' Inuyasha was stunned by her actions. Kagome saw the dumbfounded look on the hanyoo's face and bite her lip as she tried to suppress the laugher that tingled her tummy.

"Just… Relax…" She whispered in a seductive tone and moved her body still closer. She set her other hand on his chest and changed her position so that she moved on top of him and sat in his lap.

Inuyasha made a whining noise as she pressed her hips into his and wiggled her body to get a more comfortable position. Kagome kept caressing his face and slowly she moved her curious hands to his hair and toward his sensitive ears. Her hand touched the silky white fur and she began rubbing the tips of his soft triangles carefully. Suddenly the girl felt something becoming stiff under her.

"Kagome! No, you have to stop!" Inuyasha cried and grabbed her hands. His body just couldn't take it. He was almost ready to jump on her and he didn't want Kagome to think that he was some kind of pervert.

"Why? Did I hurt you? Did it feel uncomfortable?" Kagome asked with innocent chocolate eyes.

The hanyoo let out a frustrated growl. 'As if she didn't know how it felt!'

"You…" the boy started but was cut off by her soft and warm lips. His eyes grew big by her abnormal and aggressive behaviour.

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to make you feel good" she breathed breaking the kiss.

"It did feel… good. It just felt _too_ good" Inuyasha said in a husky voice.

Kagome freed her hands from his loose grip and moved her hands between their bodies.

"So, you don't want to feel good… like this?" She asked as she stroked the bulge that had appeared into the poor dog demons pants. Inuyasha sucked in the air quickly through his gritted teeth.

Kagome pushed him down so that he was lying against the grass and she was sitting on him.

Inuysaha was nearly consumed by the burning in his loins. He had never felt so weak in his life.

The only thing he could do was to obey the girl like a damned puppy. She had him under the spell of the cursed necklace he wore and now he was spelled by her womanly charms and yet…

He'd do anything to feel they way she made him feel right now.

The human girl was pleased to feel how hard her lover was growing under her touch.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha moaned. She smiled and moved her hand away from his erection.

Inuyasha made a high-pitched noise and shivered with the need of her touch now.

"Onegai" he begged and moved his hands to her hips. All his reasonable thinking was gone and the only thing left in his mind was Kagome…

Kagome took hold of the hem of her shirt and tugged it off. Next she unclasped her bra and Inuyasha had now a full view of her well rounded, soft mounds that bounced lightly after been freed from their prison of laced bra. Without thinking his hands shot up to caress her fleshy bosom and to roll the tips of them between his fingers. She moaned softly and by doing so flaming his desire even more. After a while of teasing her sensitive skin Kagome gently took a grab of the hanyoo's hand and removed it from her chest. He looked at her with slight confusion until he realized why she had stopped him. Kagome stood up to remove her remaining clothing while looking at Inuyasha's dumbfounded expression that she found to be one of the most cutest things there was.

She giggled cheerfully as Inuyasha was watching her so intensely that he didn't even seem notice how drool had literally started to run from his watered mouth. The girl gestured him to stand up and come to her. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to spring on his feet and come to her. Kagome just stared at him with mischievous twinkle in her eyes and told him to get rid off of his outfit. He swiftly ripped his clothing off and just as he reached the ties of his hakama Kagome stopped him and kneeled before him. She watched with amuse the front of his hakama that was strained by the enormous erection of his. With painful slowness she untied his hakama and freed the throbbing manhood that was leaking with white precum witch was the evidence of his anticipation.

"Ooh… Kagome" Inuyasha moaned as Kagome satisfied her curiosity and gently licked the moist tip of his erection. The taste was salty and little bizarre but she continued to lick and kiss long his length. The young man lifted his hands into her hair and vaguely pulled her head closer to his painfully hard rod. She smiled against the skin of his shaft and understood what he was yearning after and knew that he wouldn't be satisfied with mere touches and kisses. Also the wetness of her womanhood told her that she was ready and as willing to go further as he wanted.

Kagome pulled away from the hanyoo and turned her back to him. She lowered her body down so that her hands and legs were on the ground and her bared backside towards the dog demon who found her current position agonizingly inviting. Kagome still lowered her upper body so that her behind was up the air and she was comfortable. Inuyasha could barely take any more and rushed behind her very eager to take her already. The young miko turned her back at Inuyasha who had taken a steady grip of her hips and rubbed his erection against her dripping womanhood. "What are you waiting for?" Kagome asked and thrusted her backside closer to his hips. A flash of red was visible in the eyes of the half-demon as his control snapped at her teasing and seducing voice. He rammed his rod inside her making both of the lovers cry out.

After a long period of skin slapping against skin and indistinguishable squishy noises Kagome couldn't take it no more and cried as her orgasm hit her with full force. Inuyasha felt how her slick walls clamped on his shaft and started to squeeze him rhythmically. He stiffened and howled in a animalistic way as he released his seed in her awaiting womb. He panted heavily as he fell on top of her sweaty body that gleamed in the pale moonlight. After coming back to his senses he was about to pull out of her but Kagome asked him not to. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he was able to. He nestled his head in her hair and sighed with ease. She was finally in his arms and so warm and cuddleable - not that bitching little nuisance that she sometimes was.

He closed his eyes and began to relax as he suddenly felt how her inner muscles started to squeeze his member again. "Huh?" He mused and made Kagome giggle once again. "Are you up to round two?" she asked while moving her hips against his. Inuyasha said nothing - only smirked.

THE END (or is it?)


End file.
